1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic faucet body with copper connecting legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional faucet comprises a faucet body, and more particularly to a H-shaped faucet body with two inlets. This H-shaped faucet body comprises two seat portions mounted on two sides thereof, a connecting portion defined between the two seat portions, and two support feet extending downwardly from two bottom ends of the two seat portions. Each support foot has an inlet formed on a bottom end thereof for flowing cold water or hot water and has a channel for communicating with each seat portion. The each seat portion is used to receive a valve member controlled by a handle. The connecting portion has at least one outlet defined on a middle section thereof so as to connect with a water pipe or a shower via a hole.
To fix the faucet body, each support foot has outer threads molded on an outer surface thereof so as to screw with a washbasin by ways of a nut, and then a cover is covered in the washbasin, thus connecting the faucet body.
It is well known that the handle is provided to control the valve member so that the hot water and the cold water flow into the at least one outlet at a desired ratio, thus controlling water temperature.
Conventional faucet body is casting molded from copper material, so sand core and sand mold are required prior to casting mold the faucet body, and copper liquid is poured, finally the sand core is removed. In addition, the faucet body is machined, including reaming, drilling, and milling. But the machining process is complicated and takes a long time. Likewise, the tools for machining the faucet body are damaged easily, and the faucet body is casting molded from copper material, thereby casing high production cost.
A conventional integrally plastic faucet body and a method for making thereof are disclosed in CN Publication No. 101664980. A faucet body is overmolded from plastic material, and two support feet are made of plastic material, wherein each support foot has a toothed component or a copper leg insert molded from copper material, thus producing the faucet body made of copper material and plastic material. However, a slit generates on a connection zone of the copper leg and the support foot, thus leaking water and having water pollution.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.